In a number of technical areas, product assembly is not performed until an end user has purchased and taken home a number of discrete parts. In some fields, the end product is designed to be aesthetically pleasing, while in other fields, the end product is required to be load-bearing after assembly. In some cases, the end product is required to have both aesthetic and load-bearing qualities.
One such end product is an assembled curtain rod system. Curtains are generally a cloth or other material designed to function as a barrier, such as a drape or a shower curtain. The barrier may be designed to obscure light, water, or airflow. The curtain is generally hung from a rod, with the rod being hung from or attached to a wall or other surface. To successfully hang a curtain, a curtain rod assembly comprising several pieces may be utilized.
Conventional curtain rod assemblies may be cumbersome to install. Conventional curtain rod assemblies are not particularly robust or reliable, causing frustration for the end-user, who may be tasked with reassembling the curtain rod assembly or rehanging the curtain rod after each reassembly and reinstallation.
As part of a curtain rod assembly, curtain rod finials may be attached to the ends of the curtain rod, which may function as decorative end caps for the curtain rod. Among the frustrations experienced by the end-user is the frequent falling of curtain rod finials to the ground. For example, a curtain rod finial is often loosely fastened to the curtain rod, which may be accomplished simply by pushing the finial into or onto the curtain rod, with the rod being hollow or solid. In another example, the finial may be connected to the curtain rod using screws and holes that, over time, become unusable or dysfunctional as a result of repeated screwing and unscrewing or deterioration of the constituent parts or materials. For example, the threads of the screws and holes may become worn and no longer provide a good hold for the finial to remain installed with the curtain rod. Additionally, screws may be arranged such that a pointed or other end of a screw may be exposed within or external to the finial or the rod, which poses a hazard to both the end-user and especially to any children which may be present. Furthermore, if the finial disassociates from the rod, the end-user may have to dodge falling debris in the form of the finial or associated parts to avoid injury.
Accordingly, the embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems and methods that integrate improved curtain rod assembly components that substantially obviate one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of related art.